Days in his Life
by thegreatestfreak92
Summary: This is a story about Byakuya and Hisana. It´s romantic, and a bit angsty too.It´s about how they met, fell for each other and her death.Rated T to be safe..
1. the Beginning

Chapter 1.

His past---The beginning

The sun was going down and the warm, sunny day started to fade slowly away. It wasn´t hot anymore and the cool wind started to blow. Kuchiki Byakuya could see one more terrible day fade away. He just sat there, alone, just staring at the sun, looking calm, but still very sad.

His eyes were full with pain and he knew he couldn´t hide the empty feeling he felt inside.

Just now he let everything fall apart just letting his pride and arrogance melt away.

Byakuya sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

When Byakuya opened his eyes, it was already dark. He could see nobody outside, he only heard drunk people laugh at the bar. In one way, Byakuya wanted to be a drinker, too.

He could´ve just drink his pain away and party every night with other drinkers.

Sake could´ve become his best friend. But no, he couldn´t do that. As long as he belonged to the Kuchiki family, he needed to keep his pride and cool, always.

He hated it so much, but he couldn´t run anywhere he couldn´t hide, he could just face his miserable life without anything funny or nice. It was the curse of Kuchiki family.

He felt pain inside and he knew he couldn´t stay here, at the Kuchiki mansion. He needed some freedom, even though he needed to wait the whole day for that freedom.

And so he left the garden. When he was standing outside the gate, he felt good. No one could stop him now. And he smiled, a rare beautiful smile, which no one had seen before.

The man walked slowly down the street, heading out from the Seiretei.

When he had closed the last gate, this was the first time alone, he wanted to see how normal life was. His life was something you couldn´t call normal, it was something, what no one really should live.

Hours and hours went and Byakuya found himself lying on the grass, under a giant tree.

The clock was very much, past midnight. Byakuya knew he should return the mansion, but he didn´t really wanna go. And he didn´t even know where he was.

He started to feel tired, so he just closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep again.

Byakuya could hear people laugh and talk. He felt someone slap him and yell at him, but he couldn´t hear what it was. When he opened his eyes, it was already noon. He was lying on a dirty bench. People just walked past him, ignoring him completely. All the people looked poor and dirty, but they were more happy than those noble men could ever be.

After a while, he noticed a short girl carrying a fodbag. She looked really weak and had really trouble to lift the bag. After a while Byakuya saw her collaps on the ground.

But everyone just ignored her and walked by.

That´s when he decided to help her. He had actually never helped anyone before and was unsure what to do. She looked so helpless and he didn´t want her to die, so he sat up and walked to her. He lifted her unconscious body up and let her head rest on his chest.

She wasn´t heavy and she was really easy to lift. He carryed her through the town near the gates of Seiretei. Thank goodness he remembered the way back home.

He was sure he had been there before, but he didn´t remember.

Byakuya put the girl softly down on a bench, letting her rest and sleep.

He saw her breath steadily and hold something in her tiny hand. He wondered, what it was, but he didn´t wanna take something, what was surely precious to her.

Byakuya caught himself smiling. He thought she was beautiful. Really beautiful. He had seen other girls, some were really beautiful, but he wasn´t interested in them, because they were al rich snobs. He was rich himself too, but he acted a snob beacuse he was forced.

He didn´t know those girls, but they left a bad feeling in his mouth.

This girl was different. She looked so calm and genuine and gentle, like a someone who could never fake anything. And Byakuya just sat there, staring her, letting the time fly by.

For him, this was the best day ever. And, when the time flew, he started to rest and with time, fell asleep.

Byakuya woke up from his slumber, when he heard someone cough.

It was her, the girl. She sat up, her hair was a mess and clothes were dirty and she looked a bit sick. Byakuya looked at her and smiled. The girl stopped coughing and was surprised to see someone so noble smile at her. And she smiled back. A while they just sat there, staring and smiling at each other. Byakuya introduced himself and let the girl shake his hand.

"Hisana, my name is Hisana" The girl smiled and shook his hand warmly.

This was the beginning of their relationship.


	2. sunny Days

Chapter 2

His past---Sunny days

"Hisana...I...Will you marry me?" Byakuya´s voice was trembling and he was so embarassed. He couldn´t look at her, his love. It was too hard.

"Byakuya..I..umm...please let me think.." Hisana´s voice trembled, too. But her voice was strong, as always. Byakuya let go of her hand and stood up sighing.

He was too sure he´d be rejected.

"Byakuya..I know the answer..." Byakuya turned around and looked at Hisana with pain in his eyes. He had never been as scared before. If she would reject him...he´d die.

Byakuya felt Hisana hug him from behind. She held him tight and didn´t wanna let go.

"Of course I´ll marry you, silly!" Her voice was happy and loud as she said the words Byakuya had wished. Byakuya smiled at her and hugged her tight. His smile was so wide, he was so happy.

----Happened a year before-----

"Byakuya!" Byakuya heared Hisana yell his name as she greeted him. Today was Byakuya´s birthday and Hisana had brought a present for him. It was still a secret, what the pink box had inside.

"Come in." Byakuya smiled at her and let the rednosed girl in. It was really cold outside, well it was January.

"Bya, I got a gift for you!" Hisana smiled and showed him the gift. Byakuya took it and opened the box. Inside the box was heart-shaped cookies and a white scarf with pink sakura petals on it. Byakuya liked it a lot, the scarf was so soft and beautiful.

"Thank you"

" There´s an other gift, but you mustn´t open it until night. Come on, let´s go have some fun!"

Byakuya agreed and the two friends rushed through the door outside. It was early spring. Even though it was January, there was no snow and the sun was shining on the blue sky.

Hisana looked at the sky and saw one white cloud which was heart-shaped.

"Look, it´s heartshaped."

"Yeah, and it´s almost like there would read B x H." Byakuya looked at Hisana and she looked back. They both b lushed a bit.

"Funny, isn´t it?"

"Sure is."

After spending hours and hours walking, relaxing and having fun with each other, they sat on a tree bench, looking at the beautiful sunset. Hisana yawned, she was really tired after a long, but fun day, and fell asleep on Byakuya´s lap. The man smiled and a shade of pink was on his face. Gently he caressed her face and shoulders. That´s when Hisana woke up from her slumber.

"Hey, you can open the last gift now."

"But wasn´t I..."

"I´ve changed my mind." Hisana smiled as Byakuya opened the little box. Inside was a small piece of paper and Hisana had written something on it.

_"Dear Byakuya, _

_I don´t really know what to say. I can´t thank you enough, that you saved me that day, a few months ago. You have been the happiness in my life since then._

_And I´m so happy you chose me as your friend._

_But I, I need to tell you this now._

_I don´t want to be friends with you anymore._

_Because I...want us to be more than that._

_How can I tell you this using right words and phrases?_

_I don´t know if I can._

_but I fell for you the first time you smiled at me._

_And I mean I fell in love with you._

_But I´m really worried about Rukia._

_I hope you´ll help me to find her, because i feel so bad about, what happened._

_Of course, if you can after this._

_Hope I didn´t kill you._

_Yours, Hisana."_

Byakuya was flushed, frozen and stunned. He couldn´t believe this. He´d never think Hisana had feelings like this for him. It was pretty hard to understand.

"Hisana..I"

"Don´t say anything, I know you feel sorry for me cos you don´t love me ba.." Byakuya shut her up. He kissed her. The kiss was light and small, but had a huge effect on her. She blushed furiously and looked down.

"I feel the same way for you, too." Hisana smiled at him. She was really happy and he was maybe even more happy. That night was for both of them a drem come true.

-----end---------

Byakuya smiled as he saw his new wife. She looked really beautiful in that white dress of her. She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly.

They knew they would have a good future with each other.

Hisana and Byakuya Kuchiki walked together, hand in hand outta the chapel.

The day was certainly theirs.


	3. the Blue wings start to Fade away

Chapter 3

His Past---Blue wings Start to Fade Away

Several years had already passed since Hisana and Byakuya got married. The first two years had flew with wings as they had got used to their new life. Hisana was enough to make Byakuya happy. And he was really the only one for him.

But there was a shadow between them, a small, but visible wall, that made it hard for Byakuya to feel her heart. He owned her, but she still was so worried, so depressed at times.

And it was about Rukia. Hisana felt so bad about it. She had had no choice than to abandon her baby sister. And now the fact she had leave her sister was enough to tear Hisana apart.

Byakuya saw this and he felt so helpless. They had went and search for her, but she was absolutely nowhere to be found. After one more trip in the Soul Society, not finding her, Hisana broke. She cried and didn´t wanna hide her tears. She felt so helpless, so small.

"Ssh..Hisana..I know it´s all upside down, but we´ll make it..."

Byakuya embraced her and held her close. He felt her hug him and sobbing into his shirt.

Byakuya couldn´t do anything but hold her.

And that´s when everything started to go wrong.

Day after day Hisana started to look more sick, sad and worried. She was completely reckless and searched for Rukia everywhere. Byakuya could see her before so beautiful smile fade away. And he knew there was nothing he could do to help her. I was all up to her.

"Hisana, please..don´t give up."

But Byakuya could see her get weaker and weaker. There were days she smiled and he could see parts of the real Hisana Kuchiki. Then Byakuya felt happy and good too.

But when someone mentioned something about Rukia, she became depressed and sad.

That´s why Byakuya forbid to talk about Rukia.

They had been four years married. The first year was a happy year, full with emotions and love. They were really reborn. The second year was kinda busy, preparing everything..their apartment. For the first time, Byakuya really fought against the rules and left his home, the Kuchiki mansion. And they had bought a really small apartment from the Soul Society.

Byakuya was sure he´d left the mansion and he would never return.

He had a new future with her.

The third year was kinda passionate, the two of them shared big moments together.

And when the fourd year arrived, all the problems came. Of course there had been some before, but now they all really came at the same time.

One night, Byakuya saw Hisana collaps on her way to their bedroom.

"Hisana!" His scream made her move a little. Byakuya went to her and picked her up.

This seemed very bad. She didn´t move and she looked really ill.

"You need some rest" Byakuya kissed her lightly on her cheek, letting her rest and sleep in the bed.

At the time, Byakuya walked around the Soul Society. Nobody really looked at him, because he wasn´t wearing his kenseikan (the white hair thingy). He looked like anyone, only his face was calm and really sad. He was almost as hopeless as when he came outta the Seiretei the first time. Everything looked the same, only the people were different. Byakuya sighed.

Why did he even get to have happiness, when it seemed to go away this fast.

He didn´t know. He just walked around the slums, letting the sun shine, leaving a bit happiness in his lonely soul.


	4. grey Clouds pour Lonely rain down on Us

Hello, it´s me!!! What I forget to tell earlier, was that this is my 1st ficcie...please don´t be so hard on me!!

Btw, thanks for the review, Sakura Fuyu!!!!!

So, to the fic...

Rating:T (for the ending-to-be!!!)

Warnings: Don´t like these two, don´t read!!!

Chapter 4.

Grey clouds Pour Lonely rain on Us (It´s Hisana´s chapter!!!)

-Behind Blue Eyes

(Hisana)

The day started cold. It was grey and clod outside. That fact didn´t make me feel much better. The last six month I´ve been so worried about Rukia, my dear sister. I was such a jerk to leave her behind. Still, I want to forgive myself, but it´s just too hard. I cannot get over this feeling that Rukia is dead. I hope it´s not true, because if it was...I don´t even wanna think about it. It´s too horrible.

I sit alone in the darkness. I know I look depressed, that´s what I am. Lotsa people would think I´m ridiculous. Beacuse I have a good home and a lovely husband. I love Byakuya so much, he really is the one in my life. And I´m so happy he chose me. But I can´t help Rukia, that´s the thing what breaks me. I can´t continue my life like this anymore.

I sigh deeply, stand up and start singing. The song is Behind Blue Eyes.

I close my eyes and give my everything for the song.

_No one knows what it´s like to be the bad man, to be the sad man behind blue eyes._

_And no one knows what it´s like to be hated, to be fated to telling only lies._

_But my dreams, they aren´t as empty_

_As my conscious seems to be._

_I have hours only lonely._

_My love is vengeance_

_that´s never free._

_No one knows what it´s like to feel these feelings_

_Like I do_

_And I blame...you_

My voice broke...I couldn´t blame anyone..it was me who´d made this mistake. I fell apart once again and I cried. I didn´t hold back, I let every single tear fall.

_"No one bites back as hard on their anger, none of my pain woe can show through.."_ I heard a familiar voice behind me. It was Byakuya. I loved to listen to his voice. I heard him sing seldom, which was a pity, he had a lovely deep voice. I turned around and tried to smile. It was so hard.

"Hisana..don´t try to be something, what you´re not. Cry, if you wanna. Smile, when you wanna.."

I smiled at him. I was surprised I still could smile, and that smile was my real one. So I let it shine.

_"But my dreams, they aren´t as empty, as my conscious seems to be. _

_I have hours only lonely._

_My love is vengeance, that´s never free." _We continued to sing together, he with his deep beautiful voice and I with my voice. And I felt happy.

"I´ll try to be, my dear." I looked at him and he smiled. I hugged him tight and we just stood there holding each other. I really loved him as much as in the beginning. It would never fade away.

"Love you."

"I love you too."


	5. her Days are Fading

Hi!! The fifth chapter!! Huh..time really flies...

So, this is chapter is about Hisana´s illness. angsty, yes I know.

Last chapter!!! A prologue will come too...

Chapter 5

His Life----Her Days are Fading, Goodbye My dear, Thank you For the Last Moments

(Byakuya)

I could see her get weaker and wearker every day. She looked so tiny and sick. I felt so sorry for her. And the best doctors said, there was nothing to do. Only she could make the change and she was way too weak for that. I was losing her.

Today had been a tough day, it was too much to take care of everything, while she was sick.

Yeah, it was a real pain. I didn´t have anything else to do but work. Not before now I could sit down and rest a while. I was so worried about her, Hisana. She doesn´t live long from now. Why can´t I keep her, the one I care so much for? I can´t understand that. What have I really done wrong?

She was the one to keep me smiling, she makes this happiness flow in me, she makes me feel this love, which makes me long for her love, to seek and ask for it. She is the one for me, will be the one. I can´t let go of her this quickly. But she is fading away and I can´t do anything.

I sighed deeply and decided to go to bed. While walking towards my bedroom, I saw Hisana. She was lying on a bed, in a tiny room, the guest room. I wanted to see her so much, hold her like before, but she was too sick. And besides, she was sleeping. I didn´t wanna wake her up, poor thing. She had worried so much today and he had heared her cry last night.

"Hisana, please be okay...Hisana..." And I walked by her door, leaving here there. I opened the bedroom door. It was so empty inside. Without her, even the yellow looked so pale and boring. She was my light. And now, without her I stood alone in the room, without knowing what to do. Yes, she still lived, but she was someone else. She was just a shadow of herself.

But I knew while I still had her, I should hold on to her. And that´s what I was gonna do.

I laid down on the bed and fell asleep. I didn´t feel sleepy, but I just fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and I heard the birds sing. It really was spring. Even though it was already early May, it was only grey outside. That had to mean Hisana was gonna die this spring. I sighed and started to prepare for another empty day. But I had to be strong, if I gave up, things would be even worse. So I walked outta the door ready to face the job. And another day had started.

Hours had gone and I was as exhausted as yesterday. Working in the house was really hard. And I had prepared food for Hisana too. She would smile at me and thank me.

So there was a good thing in this day too. And the sun had started to shine. This would be a really good day, I thought. I walked to Hisana´s door and knocked on it.

"Yes?" I was happy to hear her clear voice. It was like music for my ears. I opened the door and saw her standing at the window. She was glowing. Even though she still looked sick, she looked a lot better. I saw her smile at me and run towards me. She smiled even brighter. And I was in heaven, when she hugged me. I had waited for this so long. I didn´t even remember, when I saw her like this before.

"Byakuya..thank you." She took the food and kissed me lightly on the cheek. She looked a bit playful, so I followed her to the bed. And we started to eat.

I couldn´t get my eyes off her. She looked so very beautiful. And I wanted to make love with her. We had been married for years and still hadn´t made love. We had been way too shy to even discuss that subject. And now, when she was sick and dying, I was burning to make love with her.

Hisana´s smile was mischievous and I looked at her almost drooling, when she took gently oof her yukata. Under that she was wearing a tiny and tight black dress. It was so sexy and I was obviously blushing madly. I wasn´t a perverted creep, who looked under girls´ dresses.

And I had never seen a girl wearing so little clothes. But I didn´t mind.

"So...Byakuya..what do you think. I have two weeks to life...so" I didn´t even bother to answer.

I just turned her around and kissed her passionately. At the time I took off her black skirt.

Under she was wearing only a black bra and panties. I guess I blushed even more at that time. With shanking hands I started to remove her bra, when she stopped me.

"No-no..you too, darling." And so she started to take off my yukata. I was pretty unsure and nervous, embarassed too. Hisana was, too. You could easily see it was her first time.

When she was removing my boxers, I stopped her and grinned. It was my turn, now.

While we was both naked, looking at each other and blushing, I really noticed what love was. It was caring for someone else and sharing great moments. And it was pain too.

Hisana looked at me and almost asked me to touch her. And I did. First, I gently caressed her face, continuing to caress her neck and back. Then I touched her stomach and continued upwards to her chest. It was so tiny and her left breast almost drowned in my hand.

I explored every inch of her. I felt a bit unsecure, while touching her sensiive area, but got used to it after a while and enjoyed it a lot. Yes, I sound like a perv, but Hisana enjoyed it a lot and she moaned for more.

Soon she was the one on top and with a grin she started caressing me. I gulped and she just grinned. But I knew her heart was beating like crazy, too.

It felt so good, when she touched me. She didn´t hesitate, she touched me everywhere.

I felt hotter than ever, when her fingers gently tickled me and made me grin.

I felt a bit disappointed, when she stopped, but got satisfied, when she kissed me on the lips.

I could taste her flavour. Vanilla and honey it was. It really was yummy.

And after that I guess we got a bit too wild.

We were exhausted and she was in pain. Hisana said it really hurted, when I had pushed myself in her. But she was sure this was the best thing ever.

I smiled at her and agreed.

"Oh..you gotta rest..I´m gonna go now." I stood up and just then I realized I was naked, I couldn´t go outside without clothes. And Hisana was kissing my butt. Yeah, I could feel her lips on my butt and it made me blush. So I turned around.

"Yeah yeah..I´ll stay." Hisana smiled brightly.

"I knew you couldn´t resist me." And I laid down beside her, my love. I held her close to me.

I couldn´t say when we could do this again, so I didn´t let her go. Hisana smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"Good night, I´ll love you forever."

"Good Night, Hisana, me too." And we fell asleep holding each other, and we felt better than ever. This really was love.

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. But it quickly faded away when I saw Hisana blooded on the floor. She was coughing and looked really weak. Was yesterday a fake. I could see a hicky on my neck. Nope, it wasn´t. Last night was real.

"Hisana...no!!!" I lifted my dear one up and laid her down on the bed. I started to lick her wounds on her naked body. I caressed her gently everywhere, what made her look happy and embarassed.

"Bya..kuya..I´m gonna die now.. I wanna thank you of last night...It was the best thing what has happened in my life...I love you so..and I´m sorry I haven´t returned the love for you..."

"Hisana, please. You have loved me, made me feel alive. You are my everything! Don´t leave me..please...I love you..." I could feel salty tears on my cheeks, I was crying. But I wasn´t ashamed about that.

"My darling, don´t cry...and don´t think this was your fault..please...I wanted to make love with you...it was better than to never do it...You make me feel so alive...I really wouldn´t wanna leave you...But I can´t help..." Hisana started crying again and coughing. I hugged her tightly, so I could feel her again...smell that scent of vanilla that I love. She wrapped her thin arms around me. And we held each other in the silence, both naked.

She let go after a time and I saw her time had come. Her always so bright eyes had lost their glimmer and she was a ghost, almost. But she smiled her beautiful smile. And a few tears fell from her eyes.

"There are so many things I´d like to tell you...but please find Rukia for me...

Don´t forget me, I´m the one who loves you. I love you...and Farewell..."

"No no! Don´t go! I will find Rukia, we´ll find her together! Don´t go...Hisana.."

With her last powers she kissed me gently on the lips.

"...Byakuya" She whispered those words quietly and passed then away.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. I couldn´t believe she was gone. It was too hard to understand. I sighed. There was too many things in my head and I couldn´t handle them.

She died because she made love with me. Her body got so weak. It sounded so stupid, it sounded fake. But it was real.

I cried again that night. My tears didn´t stop coming as I watched her dead body.

I couldn´t bear to see her dead, but I couldn´t stop watching her.

And so I let go of her and she became a memory. That memory made sick, but made me feel good. Love was odd. First it made me feel great, then it stabbed my heart and made it into pieces. I was suicidal and cried all the time. And I couldn´t stop thinking about her.

Was this the curse called love? I really don´t know. because I´m just too unstable.

Fake, fake it´s just all fake. Happiness doesn´t even exist.

After I lost you.


	6. ProloguePain

Hi!

This is the prologue...

And my first ficcie ends. :(

So, sorry it took so long to write this one.

Please comment!!!

Prologue

His eyes were cold and without emotions. He could hide his pain really well. But he couldn´t deny them. They were there, would always be. He could never forget Hisana.

"Hisana..." He remembered her soft voice and her gentle eyes.

He missed her so.

The day after she had died, Byakuya had just stopped crying and left their apartment. He could never return to her dead body. And it´d take a long time before he could go see her grave.

He just ran and ran, letting his hair get messy. He didnt mind. He just needed to get as far away as possible. So he returned to the Kuchiki mansion.

Days had passed and Byakuya had got used to his old life. He knew his life was empty and that it couldn´t be good anymore. But he hid it all inside an icy mask. Which became him for a while. Which lasted long.

"Hisana, I can´t take it anymore..." Byakuya sighed and put his kenseikan on.

He was noble and a prisoner and that´s what he was ever gonna be.

Sorry. It´s angsty...

But please accept...

See you in an another fic.


End file.
